Birthday Cake
by Retatsu Namikaze
Summary: Ada apa dengan Kuroko? Tingkahnya serba terburu-buru mirip Tuan Kelinci di dunia Alice. 4 hari lagi tanggal 2 Agustus, kita tidak punya banyak waktu! / Happy Birthday Kagami Taiga : )


**Birthday Cake**

**By Retatsu Namikaze**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Cover isn't mine**

* * *

**Warning:** Saya tahu fict ini aneh, gapapa, yang penting saya bisa publish di tanggal 2 Agustus, itu aja. Sudilah kiranya kalian mau baca. Komentar boleh, kritik boleh, asal jangan tebar flame tanpa alasan jelas. : )

* * *

"Kau mau ke kantin bersamaku?"

"Iya−hei!"

"Maaf." Setelah tak bermaksud menyenggol dua gadis yang baru saja hendak keluar kelas, tanpa menoleh Kuroko lanjut berlari menyusuri koridor yang ramai dan menabrak orang-orang tak berdosa lainnya.

"Owala!"

"Maaf."

"Kuroko?"

"Izuki-senpai. Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja."

"Hei tunggu sebentar!" Cegat Izuki pada Kuroko yang tau-tau sudah mau lanjut berlari saja. "Kagami dari tadi mencarimu. Dia menunggumu di atap sekarang."

"Aku akan menemuinya nanti!" Kuroko melambaikan tangan dan kembali berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

Menatap punggung Kuroko semakin jauh, dia cuma mengedikkan bahu, lalu kembali berjalan santai. Toilet sudah menunggu.

Sampai di depan loker sepatu Kuroko terengah hebat−berdiri dengan tangan menahan tubuhnya yang kelelahan pada pintu loker. Belum saatnya menyerah, batin Kuroko. "Tidak ada lagi waktu selain sekarang. Ayo semangat."

"Kuroko, Kau mau ke mana? Membolos ya?"

"Furihata-kun. Tidak, aku cuma pergi sebentar."

"Tapi sekitar seperempat jam lagi waktu istirahat akan berakhir."

"Aku akan segera kembali!" Mengabaikan tali sepatu yang terikat asal Kuroko meninggalkan Furihata di pintu masuk dan secepatnya menuju jalanan.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan akhirnya dia tiba juga. Kedua betisnya nyaris kram, napasnya megap-megap, dan bulir peluh sudah mengguyur tubuhnya. Kuroko mendorong pintu kaca dan merasakan hembusan pendingin udara menerpa wajah. Padahal dia sering berlari, bahkan dalam jarak yang lebih jauh, tapi dia tidak pernah sampai sesekarat ini.

Melewati orang-orang yang asyik duduk mengobrol menyantap makan siang mereka, Kuroko menghampiri sang pelayan di balik mejanya.

"Oh, Kau. Mau pesan vanilla shake ya?" Tidak aneh kalau dia bertanya begitu. Karena memang minuman satu itu lah yang membuat ia dengan rajinnya hampir tiap hari mampir ke sana. "Di mana temanmu yang satu itu?"

Kuroko menggebrak meja. Napas putus-putusnya belum teratur benar, tapi dia harus cepat dan segera kembali. "Aku pesan lima puluh burger spesial, tolong!"

"Eeh?!"

* * *

_Sehari sebelumnya._

Kuroko menyampirkan tas dan berdiri bersandar pada tembok di samping pintu. Kemudian saat yang ditunggu-tunggunya datang juga. Tanpa sadar dengan hawa keberadaannya, siswa dan siswi kelas 2-C bergerombol keluar, bercanda, menawarkan ajakan ke ruang klub bersama, atau sekedar saling mengucap sampai besok. Setelah keadaan sedikit lebih sepi dan ia menemukan orang yang dicari, Kuroko tanpa permisi langsung menarik tangannya.

"Eh? Kuroko?"

"Maaf Koganei-senpai, kami duluan!" Dia tarik tangan kanan Mitobe secara membabi buta, membuat ia terseok-seok ketika menuruni tangga. Bahkan saat mengganti sepatu Kuroko sedetik pun enggan melepas tangannya, seakan-akan Mitobe bisa saja lepas dan kabur. "Ayo Mitobe-senpai!"

Dengan tenang Mitobe menunjuk kakinya yang masih mengenakan sepatu ruangan. "M-Maafkan aku." Kuroko melepaskan pegangan dan dengan lebih sabar menunggu ia selesai berganti sepatu. Barulah mereka kembali berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Semalaman aku memikirkan apa saja yang mungkin akan kita lakukan!" Mitobe tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Lalu sekarang kita kemana?" Mitobe menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Rumah Mitobe-senpai?! Wah, senangnya." Kuroko benar-benar menampakkan ekspresi bahagia yang teramat langka untuk semua orang bisa saksikan. "Aku sudah tidak sabar."

"Anu... itu... Kuroko? Dan Mitobe-senpai?" Fukuda menoleh pada Kagami dan Kawahara di belakang.

"Mana?!" Furihata tergopoh menghampiri ketiganya setelah menutup lokernya kembali. "Tuh, memang ada yang aneh dengan mereka akhir-akhir ini. Iya kan Kagami−"

"Kagami...!"

Orang yang dipanggil rupanya sudah terlalu geram. Dia mencak-mencak menyusul kekasih dan kakak kelasnya yang asik tarik-tarikkan tangan. "Kuroko-teme...!"

"Kagami-kun?! Mitobe-senpai, ayo!" Bukannya menyahut dia justru menarik Mitobe untuk berlari. Mitobe mengerti dan akhirnya dia yang justru membawa Kuroko pergi semakin jauh dari si kepala merah gradasi.

Setelah sengaja mengambil jalan berputar-putar akhirnya sampai juga keduanya di kediaman Mitobe. Seorang gadis berambut hitam yang terlihat lebih dewasa dari usianya menyambut Kuroko ramah ketika ia tiba di dapur.

"Kakak sudah memberitahuku kalau Kak Kuroko akan berkunjung kemari dan belajar membuat kue. Makanya aku sudah siapkan semua bahan yang dibutuhkan."

Takjub dengan kebaikan keluarga Mitobe, Kuroko membungkuk. "Mohon bantuannya!"

.

Dia tetap duduk tegak di kursi dan menatap intens oven di seberang. Sudah belasan menit ia terpaku begitu, tak heran kalau rasa bosan mulai menghinggapinya. Maka dia beranjak ke kamar, mengambil novel yang belum tamat ia baca dan segera berlari lagi untuk menempati singgasananya di dapur tercinta.

Semua penghuni rumah sudah tertidur, dan Kuroko sedang asik membalik lembaran demi lembaran halaman buku di tangannya dalam keheningan ketika−

'Ba−Dum!'

"A-Apa itu?" Asap tipis muncul dari celah-celah pintu oven. "Kuenya!" Buru-buru dia keluarkan loyang kue yang menghitam dari dalam pemanggang. Loyangnya saja hitam, maka bayangkan bagaimana dengan kuenya?

Padahal dia tetap diam di tempat−ya, keluar sebentar memang, tapi itu tidak sampai dua menit. Resep dari Mitobe-senpai kan 'menjanjikan' kue akan matang sempurna setelah dua puluh menit! Pasrah, Kuroko sedikit melempar kue 'fresh from the oven' itu ke dekat kue-kue abstraknya yang lain. Kebanyakan kue berubah warna terlalu gelap−gosong, dan beberapa lagi lumer keluar cetakan, membuat adonannya berbau hangus.

"Bagaimana ini...?"

* * *

_Dua hari sebelumnya._

"Kuroko, kemari sebentar."

"Ada apa Kagami-kun?" Kuroko menghampiri Kagami yang bersandar di bench dengan patuh.

"Ng... anu, itu−"

"Mitobe-senpai!"

"Heh?" Kagami terbengong melihat Kuroko yang tiba-tiba berlari menyambut Mitobe di pintu gym. Dia diabaikan... "Hiks."

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Mitobe-senpai, tapi ini rahasia."

Apa itu?! Dia main rahasia-rahasiaan. Selingkuh dilarang keras dalam kamus hidup Kagami. "Oi, Kuroko!"

"Kumohon ikut denganku sebentar."

Meski ragu-ragu, Mitobe menurut ajakan Kuroko kembali ke luar gym. Dan betapa terkejutnya Kagami ketika dia melihat Kuroko Tetsuya, kekasih dambaan dan pujaan hati hingga akhir hayatnya berjinjit, membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga Mitobe. What the heck! "Kurokoo~!" Anehnya, walaupun tahu Kagami justru tetap tak bergerak dan malah bertengger di pintu gym, memeluk si pintu dramatis.

"Kumohon. Aku tidak tahu harus minta tolong pada siapa lagi."

Mitobe melirik Kagami yang sedang menangis menganak sungai dengan cemas, lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju.

"Terima kasih banyak!"

Setelah kejadian itu, pemandangan mengerikan lainnya menjadi mimpi buruk bagi Kagami. Selama sesi latihan, Kuroko terus menghindar dan malah menghampiri Mitobe di tiap kesempatan, bicara panjang lebar dengannya. Dan yang membuat hati Kagami makin teriris adalah Kuroko yang terlihat begitu bersemangat. "Kuroko..." Padahal selama ini ia pikir Mitobe-senpai orang yang baik, ternyata, oh ternyata.

* * *

_Tiga hari sebelumnya._

"Selamat datang...!"

Kuroko mengangguk sekadar menjawab salam dari si penjaga kasir. Lalu ia menyeret kakinya pada rak buku yang menghadap jalan raya di luar. Jarinya menyapu semua judul buku yang berjajar apik. Bingo! '20 Macam Cake untuk Koki Pemula'. Kuroko mengambil buku resep bergambar sampul kue pernikahan itu dan melihat semua isi halamannya sekilas. Ini yang dia cari.

"Kuroko?"

Dia menoleh dan melihat Kagami yang berseri-seri datang menghampiri. Gawat, pikirnya. "Kagami-kun, aku baru ingat kalau aku ada urusan! Sampai besok!" Kuroko menyelipkan buku resep itu hingga tenggelam di antara tumpukan majalah, lalu membeli permen cokelat di meja kasir dan segera keluar dari mini market. Meninggalkan Kagami yang mematung kebingungan.

* * *

_Empat hari sebelumnya._

Mereka berdua berjalan santai beriringan. Kagami menggandeng tangan Kuroko, dan Kuroko memeluk tangan atletis itu. Sampai sebuah dering ponsel memecah suasana.

"Teleponmu?"

"Ah, iya." Kuroko merogoh ponsel dari saku tas, lalu membuka flipnya untuk membaca tampilan yang tertera di layar.

'4 hari lagi tanggal 2 Agustus. Ulang tahun Kagami-kun. Jangan lupa siapkan kuenya. : )'

"...Aku lupa," bisik Kuroko.

"Kenapa?"

"Kagami-kun, aku rasa aku tidak jadi ke Maji. Ada urusan mendadak. Sampai besok!"

"H-Hei!"

Setelah berlari cukup jauh, Kuroko membuka lagi ponselnya. "Gawat. Ini sangat gawat. Aku berjanji tahun ini akan membuatkannya kue terenak. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku kan... sama sekali belum pernah belajar memasak."

* * *

_Sehari setelahnya. Dua hari setelahnya. Tiga hari setelahnya. Empat hari setelahnya..._

_...2 Agustus._

Kagami membuka kotak coklat di tangannya, "S-Sepatu basket?! Keren...! Terima kasih banyak!"

"Sama-sama~!"

"Oi Satsuki, sepatu itu dariku! Apanya yang sama-sama?!"

"Kan aku yang memilihkan Dai-chan...!"

"Tapi itu pakai uangku!"

"Mou~." Momoi mengembungkan pipi sebal.

"Kagamicchi, ayo buka punyaku, buka punyaku!"

Dirobeknya bungkusan kuning emas menyilaukan mata itu. Dia mengangkat sebuah kain berbulu yang tak kalah menyilaukan dengan pembungkusnya. "Handuk! Terima kasih Kise! Aku pasti membutuhkan ini."

"Sama-sama-ssu~. Tadinya aku mau membelikan kamera sih, tapi Kagamicchi kan tidak tau apa-apa tentang photography, jadi kupikir tidak jadi saja~."

Kamera dan handuk kan harganya beda jauh, batin Kagami miris.

"Heh, Kau tidak mau membuka hadiah dari kami, hah? Sombong sekali." Riko dan Hyuuga memberikan duet tatapan membunuh pada Kagami.

"A-Akan kubuka sekarang...!"

Suasana ruang karaoke yang dipenuhi anak-anak klub basket Seirin dan beberapa anggota Generasi Keajaiban yang datang bersama satu-dua kawan mereka menyemarakkan pesta kecil Kagami. Semua kado beragam bentuk telah ia terima. Tapi dia tidak sungguh-sungguh menikmati pesta ini. Pasalnya, justru orang yang paling Kagami harapkan ada di sisinya malah memohon diri lebih awal. 'Dia bilang dia punya urusan sangat mendesak. Jadi ulang tahunku ini sama sekali tidak penting, begitu?!'

"Ayee! Poinku paling tinggi~!" Takao bersorak gembira sementara Aomine mendecih sebal.

Kini giliran para wanita yang berduel.

"Ayo Riko-senpai, Kau pasti bisa!" Semangat Furihata mengacungkan kepalan tangan.

"Iya B-senpai, Kau pasti bisa~." Momoi tersenyum memanas-manasi.

"Gaah! Aku tidak akan kalah darimu...!"

Sementara itu.

"Nigou, bagaimana aku harus menyusunnya? Seperti Menara Pisa? Mm.. di mana harus kutaruh yang ini? Semuanya sudah penuh." Anjing hitam di kaki Kuroko cuma menyalak, bersemangat melihat tuannya yang sibuk.

.

Kantung kertas dalam pelukannya cukup mengganggu, menghalangi penglihatan. Dia dorong pintu yang ternyata tak terkunci itu dengan kakinya. Pasti dia lupa, karena seingatnya ketika pergi ke tempat karaoke tadi dia memang tiba-tiba diseret ke luar rumah−itu juga alasan kenapa dia cuma memakai kaos oblong, celana santai, dan tanpa alas kaki. Untung Aomine memberikan hadiah yang 'berguna'.

"Arf!" Dalam kegelapan ruang tamu tiba-tiba muncul sesosok makhluk yang melompat dan mengaitkan kuku di bajunya. Sontak Kagami melempar semua hadiah di tangan dan lari pontang-panting masuk ke dalam rumah.

"KENAPA KAU BISA ADA DI SINI HAH..?!" Sumpah serapah meluncur keluar dari mulut sementara dia menunjuk muka si anjing kecil yang justru semakin menyalak senang dan melompat-lompat. "Dasar anjing aneh−" Kagami terdiam. Telinganya menangkap suara janggal. Sebuah desisan panjang disusul kemeletuk api. Api?! Ada gunungan kembang api teronggok di tengah ruangan. "K-Kebakaran. KEBAKARAANN...!" Kagami merangkak menuju pintu.

"Kagami-kun tenanglah, ini aku!"

"Arf!"

"Kuroko?! K-Kau−KENAPA KAU BERMAIN API DI DALAM RUMAHKU...?!"

"Ini kan untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu Kagami-kun! Sesuai janjiku, aku akan membuat kue paling enak untukmu. Tidak benar-benar membuatnya sih, aku sudah mencoba tapi tetap tidak bisa, maaf." Kuroko membawa gunung kembang api itu ke hadapan Kagami. Kagami yang sedikit ngeri menarik kepalanya sedikit, sampai punggungnya terantuk pintu. "Tapi aku yang menghiasnya kok! Bersama Nigou. Sungguh."

"Arf!" Lagi-lagi anjing itu menyalak nyaring.

Malam telah larut. Sinar rembulan dengan leluasa masuk menerobos, menerangi keduanya yang terduduk di tengah pintu yang terbuka lebar. Kuroko meletakkan 'kue' di lantai dan berjongkok di samping kiri Kagami. Memiringkan kepala dan menatap matanya. "Kau tidak mau meniup lilinnya?"

"Kembang api mana bisa kutiup?!"

"Bisa, kalau Kagami-kun berusaha."

Kagami memperhatikan bunga api yang kian lama kian mengecil dan akhirnya padam. Meninggalkan setumpukkan burger yang tersusun menyerupai piramid. Ruang tamu itu kembali gelap gulita. "Aku... harus memakannya?"

"Tentu saja! Aku kan sudah capek membeli semua burger ini." Kuroko membungkam mulutnya kesal.

"Lalu Mitobe-senpai?" Sepertinya Kagami masih menganggap kejadian tempo hari itu sesuatu yang serius.

"Kenapa dengan Mitobe-senpai?" Kagami menoleh. Mengerti, maka Kuroko melanjutkan, "Oh, dia kan yang paling jago masak. Mana mungkin kan aku minta bantuan padamu? Yah, tapi akhirnya aku tetap tidak bisa membalas kue ulang tahun buatanmu. Tahun depan aku pasti bisa membuatnya! Makanya, sekarang makan saja burger ini dulu. Rasanya enak. Kujamin!"

Kagami terdiam cukup lama, lalu terkekeh. Dia melempar handuk pemberian Kise yang tergeletak di lantai ke arah Nigou, membuatnya terperangkap dan menggeliat di dalam sana. Disandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Kuroko. "Tidak apa-apa. Begini saja cukup. Kau sudah berusaha."

Kuroko tersenyum. Membiarkan tangan Kagami mendorong kepalanya mendekat.

"Terima kasih, Kuroko."

Kuroko memejamkan mata, menikmati sentuhan halus nan lembut yang menyapu bibirnya. 'Tahun ini sudah selesai. Selamat ulang tahun Kagami-kun, sepanjang tahun ini pun aku akan tetap mencintaimu.'

* * *

**fin**

* * *

Hanya selintas ide yang didapat ketika saya lewat di depan Mekdi. Jujur, sebenernya saya lupa hari ini Kagami ulang tahun. TAT Baru sadar itu waktu sambil nunggu lampu merah saya nengok ke fanfic kok banyak yang ngomongin Kagami ya...? Ternyata! Kami-sama, kenapa saya sampai bisa melupakan hari bersejarah inii...?! ASDFGHJKL. Apalagi saya ngebuat plot ceritanya di depan toko buku sambil nempelin kepala ke tembok, kurang malu apa coba?!

Pokoknya sebelum terlambat Nami dengan setulus hati mengucapkan: HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGAMI TAIGA~! Semoga langgeng terus sama Kuroko. *Jiyah!*

Karna Kupublish fict ini jam 11 malam, maka akan saya ulang perkataan Kuroko; Tahun ini sudah selesai. Selamat ulang tahun Kagami-kun, sepanjang tahun ini pun aku akan tetap mencintaimu~ *muach*

Oke deh, saya tahu ini fict ngebut, tapi berkenankah kalian memberikan sekata-dua kata review untuk obat mimpi indahku? :')


End file.
